


A James Moriarty Christmas

by AClusterOfFandoms



Series: The Moriarty Murders [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Not Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AClusterOfFandoms/pseuds/AClusterOfFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas morning with you and Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A James Moriarty Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sebstanbuckybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebstanbuckybarnes/gifts).



You lay in bed breathing as softly as you could, trying not to wake him. He wakes up anyway, and turns to flash you a smile.   
"Merry Christmas," you say. Jim hums appreciatively into your shoulder and cuddles up to you.  
He slowly comes around from sleep and sits up.  
"Wait here, I have a surprise." He tells you, and you do as told, legs crossed and pyjama clad. When he comes back he's holding a small box with a ribbon on it. You're dying to open it, but he's frowning.  
"The lights aren't working on the tree." Jim tells you. You love the way he says 'lights'. "We can't do presents without lights." You agree and follow downstairs to look at the decorations. He slips the box onto the work top. You're dying to open it.

He grabs a stool for you to stand on as you see the top few lights are tangled in a big knot. The wires are typically inextricable, and you've almost given up when one slips and the knot undoes more easily than a pair of shoelaces. Jim tries the switch again and they flicker on, illuminating the tree. He hugs you from behind and you relax into his arms. Suddenly you feel something cold and tight around your neck. It's Jim, you hear him breathing steadily as you gasp and panic. The last thing you see is the present on the work top. You're dying to open it.


End file.
